cant hold it back anymore
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: mukuro cant hold his lust anymore toward you,what will he do? one shot mukuro x reader


This fanfic is for Rotten Heresy and Chocolate *grins* please enjoy it *bows*

* * *

><p>Mukuro watched her from afar often, but tonight was different. Tonight he was going to have her.<p>

He hadn't intended on it happening this way; it just came to be. Every night he would look out his bedroom window and see her next door, always ready for bed with some absurdly skimpy outfit. Tonight she was wearing a tight fitting pink tanktop that hugged her perfect torso well and a small black skirt that accented her ample rear. She was walked over to her computer and sat in the chair in front of it, completely unaware that she was being watched as intensely as she was. He saw her bring her finger casually to her full lips and slip just past to her white teeth, idly holding it in place. He saw her squeeze her bare thighs together in apparent anticipation for whatever it was she was about to do. He looked into her beautiful (e/c) eyes and watched her brush her (h/c) hair out of their way. Seeing supple flesh drag against supple flesh. No, tonight wasn't going to be like every other agonizing night. He was going to have his obsession. And he was going to use his gift to get it.

He slipped into a plain white t-shirt and jeans and headed out the door.

You sat at the computer, finishing your routine that you did every night before you went to sleep. you checked your e-mail first, and as you did your legs tightened together with excitement. you were trying one of those little matchmaker sites and you were hoping that the particularly handsome looking fellow had responded to your letter.

You sighed in disappointment to see your inbox empty, but it had only been one night. Perhaps he didn't check his mail too often. Many people are like that, you told yourself. You withdrew your finger from your mouth and exited your account. you lost your interest in the other parts of your routine and decided you were tired, anyway. it could wait until tomo-

_need_

you looked around. you'd heard something, something sounding distant and faded. Bewildered, you turned your attention back to the computer.

_i need_

you clutched your head with one hand in wonderment. What the hell was that? The voice was clearer now, and-

_i need sex_

What? This was getting way too strange. you started feeling a little hot and wiped your brow though there was no sweat. Something was going on, and it was getting more and more

_i need a really hot and wild sex_

uncomfortable. But you were feeling yourself get hotter every time you heard the voice. your voice. Like a suppressed voice in your head.

_my pussy's so_

You closed your eyes tightly, hoping the voice would subside. you felt good. Really good. you opened your eyes and found your fingers rubbing over your panties underneath your skirt. you pulled them away and felt a pang of fear in your chest.

_my pussy's so wet i need sex_

The fear slipped away rather than the voice, and you started feeling incredibly horny. your thighs scraped against each other in frustration, and your hand slipped back down your stomach underneath your skirt.

_i need to fuck_

Regaining your composure, you clamped your hands on the sides of the chair and tried to keep still, despite the incredible welling within your loins.

I need to fuck, Mukuro forced into her brain. I need someone right now..

He felt her writhing in her chair. Trying to fight it, but it wouldn't be long before her resistance would cease. Satisfied, he tried the front door knob, which stopped at a quarter turn. He was about to have her open it for him, but he wanted her where she was.

Needing him. Helpless. No, he'd rather find another way. Just torment her mind a little longer.

He went to the window and saw it opened, and the screen didn't exactly look like a formidable barrier. He pushed at the side until it poked out of the window space, and he pulled it away. He climbed inside and carefully put it back into place. He walked down a short hallway and turned left into a room with an opened door.

He heard her breathing. Her heavy breathing, still clutching to the chair, trying to resist the lust he was pushing into her head. He had to apply more.

_goddammit i need to cum my pussy's gonna explode_

That almost did it. He heard her whimper and start gasping more. She was ripe for his plucking. Ready to be all his. He walked up behind her and smelled her blonde hair. He took in a big wiff and his member screamed inside his pants. He was ready.

you were giving in to your newfound passion. You were about to let go of the chair and bring your fingers to your chest and your pussy, and you felt the hands on your shoulder. Two firm hands. The alarms went off in your head and your reverie lost half of its power. What the fuck? What's going on? No, no, I have to get awa-

_no, i need his touch_

The fear was still strong, but something was staving it off. _What's happening to me_

_he's gonna touch me and eat me till_

the throbbing between your legs took over you, and you gave in as the hands started to rub your shoulders. When you felt the kiss where your neck met your shoulder, you consumed with another force, and your arms collapsed.

Mukuro tasted her flesh and let out a little moan, one that was met with another by her. He kissed up her neck to her cheek, to her ear. Kissing her earlobe.

"I want you, (y/n)... so bad.."

"I want you too..."

He grinned and planted a gentle bite on her neck as his hands moved down. She gasped as his hands met her breasts and he kneaded them softly, the palms massaging over the nipples. She arched her back, pressing her tits against his hands, overcome with sensation. He felt her pleasure welling and meshing with his, and he spun the chair around on its wheels, so she was facing him.

Sinking to his knees, he slid his hands onto her sides and moved them down to her hips, holding them firmly as he looked into her eyes. So long that he'd waited for this. By the lust brimming in her eyes, he would have thought she had waited for too long herself. The lust that he created.

Her mouth hung open ever so slightly and little gasps and moans came out of it as she looked into his eyes. He pulled her hips harshly against his stomach and was rewarded with a loud, sensuous sigh as he began grinding his swelling jeans against her crotch. Her body was slouched in the chair now, her neck against the back of the chair and her midsection against him, her legs hanging off either side of him, her eyes closed as she gyrated back into him, her lips still slightly parted to let out her little sounds.

Her nipples poked through her shirt, and the moment he noticed this he lowered his head and placed his lips on it, starting to lightly suck on the nipple over the tanktop. She arched her little body furiously into him and cried out as her arms finally moved and pulled her shirt off of her, letting her pert breasts free. He kissed and sucked at her nipple passionately, his tongue lapping at it from inside his mouth. And she felt it; she was cumming. he felt her crotch trembling and shaking violently against his throbbing clothed shaft, and her juices dripping onto his jeans and down the chair onto the floor.

he raked his teeth over her nipple as he kissed down her stomach, reluctantly pulling his member from the haven between her legs. Ready to finally taste her. He slipped a finger up her skirt and wrapped it around her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, the other on her ass and squeezing rhythmically, pulling her toward his nearing face. His other hand moved to her other buttock and he dragged his tongue up her inner thigh, catching the trail of fluid running down her leg. He ran it up right up to her lips, letting his tongue glide up between them and then inside.

She moaned out again and again, clutching his head and squeezing her quivering thighs over his ears. He nibbled at the lips as his tongue slid over the walls inside her, feeling her squirm and unable to take anymore.

he stood and pulled her up with him by the waist, their genitals pressing into each other again. Their eyes met once more and he kissed her mouth. He felt the velvety tip of her tongue slide in between his lips and he sucked it softly as he dumped her body onto her bed with him on top. She wrapped her arms around his back as he fumbled with his pants, pushing them down to his knees clumsily. Once his member found its way out it immediately dug into her soft, soaking pussy. As it moved into the tight cavity between the lips she bit his shoulder hard and wrapped her legs around him tightly. he groaned against her flesh as his hands replanted themselves on her ass, fondling her midsection madly as their tongues caressed the other's lips.

They gasped haphazardly against each other's lips as their hips met, his thrusts filling her completely and nearly leaving her sex as he pulled away. He bucked into her faster and faster and buried his face between her tits, licking and kissing and sucking without any of the precision he had used before. He was ravaging his obsession. Felt her tight little snatch clamping on him tighter and tighter, her juices dripping off of him. Her vagina felt so hot, so incredibly hot, and without warning he started cumming inside her. His spams met her own as his thrusts were taken over by a brutal sense or urgency, and he depleted himself inside her legs as he felt her own fervor fading away.

He kissed her and pulled away once his orgasm faded, looking down at her, sprawled on her back in her bed. She didn't move. It seemed as though the trance had worn off and she had fallen asleep, or something to that effect. He put his jeans back on and headed out, deciding that he just might make this his routine too.


End file.
